Raven's Nest
by psychotictwistedkat
Summary: Tomoyo wakes up one morning & learned her beloved was dead.. eriol wakes up with amnesia & was under the same roof with Mrs. Daidouji's enemy.. 2-3 years later their paths has once again crossed.. will it ever be a happy ever after?..


**PROLOGUE:**

"... Must hurry," he murmured again & again. His cell-phone rang & he reached out to it from the passenger seat but it fell down unto the floor of the car.

He went on driving, his head bowed & a right hand searching for the cell-phone.

The next thing he knows, the car screeched & hit something hard. The glass in front of him shattered to pieces, the car was uncontrolled & in a blink of an eye the car turned over. He crawled out of the car, bleeding & half-dead. "Tomoyo ..." was his last words raising his hand towards the light in front of him. [Actually the light is far away] He heard a person screaming, a shuffle of feet before he dissolved into nothingness.

CHAPTER 1: "The Death of Eriol" 

"Huh?" Tomoyo woke up with a start, her heart beating wildly, her breath deep.

"Eriol!" she gasped & shook her head "No, it can't be! That was just a dream." Assuring herself that she won't have any more nightmares she fell asleep until the crack of dawn.

"Good Morning everyone!" she greeted her family & friends. "You seem early" sitting on the sofa. "Why so glum?" she asked, puzzled at the glum faces of the people around her. "Huh?" Sakura, her cousin & best friend, sighed & said "Tomoyo, Eriol won't be coming home today." Silence. "Then? Eriol could come back tomorrow or the next day."

"No, it's not that" Sakura sobbed & bit her lip. "What she's trying to say is that- " Li, her friend & Sakura's boyfriend, stammered & nodded his head. [And his eyes are not seen] "You see honey, Eriol can't come back." Mrs. Daidouji told her daughter. Again Silence.

"Why? Is there something wrong with his papers? I'll arrange it."

"His, his-"

"What?!" she finally cried impatiently, her heart beating wildly.

"You see...he...Eriol is dead..."

She was taken aback. Her heart beat wildly. She bit her lip fighting back tears.

"You're kidding right?"

"They found his car destroyed & his body... his face deformed. It took the authorities to figure it out but eventually they saw his I.D.& the car was verified his."

"No it can't be!" she cried, her eyes started to swell-up with tears, "It just can't be!" And she broke down in tears.

"Uhhh...huh?" Eriol woke up with a start. [This part would sound stupid]

"Ah boy, you're alright. " Mr. Amaksa cried

"Where am I?"

"Where else? Your home!"

"Do I live here?" he said observing the room "Are you – my father?"

"Oh god! Have you forgotten your memory?" [What a stupid question]

"I –I think I did?" [What a stupid answer!]

"Oh god! From all of the people, why me? My son has amnesia!"

"I'm, I'm sorry but I just can't remember anything fa-fa-father?..."

"Well at least you know your language, son."

"I'm sorry really, ow! My head hurts!"

"There, there now don't stress yourself"

Eriol smiled at him and said "Arigato, father."

"Now that's my boy! Go to sleep now you need to take a rest"

Mr. Amaksa went out & went to the study while Eriol was already sleeping.

Meanwhile in the Daidouji's, Mrs. Daidouji left for the U.S. and left Tomoyo in charge of the funeral, the house, etc. [Do I have to be this specific?]

"...I shall grieve for you, Eriol, for all my life..." she paused & chuckled "you know you were right, lovers separated by life could only find love & reverence in the arms of death..." And she cried herself to sleep.

After 40 days of grieving they criminated his body.

CHAPTER II: "Vengeance is sweet, and so are you..." 

[In this chapter it will be all about Mr. Amaksa's anger to Sanomi Daidouji and it will be very short, then again I don't really know ï the title is very unrealistic]

Mr. Amaksa was in his study looking at a portrait of a beautiful English lady.

"My Helena! They took you away from me and brought you death! Why? Why is life so cruel?" his eyes narrowed showing he was angry "It's because of that Sanomi Daidouji, she bribed you to become her model knowing that you like the camera! She killed you by that car accident but I know better... it wasn't an accident it was murder. But did the authorities believe me? No, it's because of that Sanomi! She even boasts of her daughter, knowing we didn't have any child! I told you to stay away but you couldn't resist the temptation... you were weak but loving, understanding, a good wife... and I protected you but no I loved you so much that I was willing to give everything..." tears started to stroll down upon his face "...Everything just to make you happy & that was my biggest mistake."

The butler John interrupted he's thoughts. John cleared his throat and said "Dinner, sir!" "No thanks give it to the boys, join them if you like... but please leave me alone" he pleaded. "As you wish" John answered, bowed & went away.

John went to the dining room, called the boys and there they ate in solemn faces.

Dale the leader of the group broke the silence.

"His grieving again isn't he?" John sighed and said, "Yes"

"When will he ever end his mourning? The mistress was a cheater and a liar!"

"Shh ... not so loud! He doesn't know the whole truth"

"Then why don't we tell him?!"

"Do you think he will believe us? If we tell him that the mistress was already married to another man and that she was a thief and that her true love one, her 1st husband, comes here secretly if the mistress lusts for him!"

"But the death of Mr. Yakimoto was of our own doing!"

"Yes, but look at the effect! That boy in the guest room lost his memory and we don't even know who he is! I'm sure that the people that love him are looking for him right now and miss him!"[How true! ï]

"Yes, we know but there was no way we could miss that chance! He was ours and vengeance was so sweet"

"Enough! We shall not speak of it anymore, not yet anyway. Now I request you to enjoy your meal"

After which John left the boys with the maids [probably flirting] and went to the guest room where Eriol was sleeping.

"Sakura, Lei, Kaho, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, Sweet..." Eriol murmured.

John chuckled & whispered "His dreaming like every child in the world. But I wonder the names Sakura, Lei, Kaho, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, Sweet are the people that know him-" he stopped as Eriol began to stir & he kneeled to hear Eriol murmur the words "My Tomoyo..." Suddenly John remembered something, which sent him flying in the stairs down to the basement while murmuring the words "Tomoyo, Tomoyo... can it be?" the boys & the maids just stared in wonder. He went to the basement searched among the scattered newspapers and then..."EUREKA!!!! I got it, I got it!" and then he laughed. The boys & the maids just stared in wonder as he appeared again holding the newspaper triumphantly. "What's in the paper?" asked Dale "The answer to our problems! I know the boy's name!" John cried "What?" they chorused "It's Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" he cried. "How can you be so sure?" they chorused. "Oh, so now you're challenging my authority?" he complained, "Well look at here Romeo." [He said it in a teasing voice] John pointed to a picture in the headline page. "So what does it say?" asked Dale "His family & friends think his dead" John said w/c seemed to be a whisper. Everybody felt sad & so they broke-up & went to their own rooms, they couldn't sleep for their conscience was bothering them.

CHAPTER III: "Raven & Daniel" 

[This chapter is all about the years, actually 2 – 3 years, after the "death" of Eriol]

"Not bad, young master." Praised John smiling at the young man in front of him.

"Thanks!" Daniel said wiping his face with the towel the butler gave him.

"Come then, I smell the aroma of sausages & hmm... maybe Chinese noodles?"

"Chinese noodles!" Daniel exclaimed & ran towards the manor.

John followed walking while chuckling to himself "the boy indeed has grown to be a fine young man... but his memory is definitely lost forever & he doesn't even have a clue that he's Eriol Hiiragizawa. I wonder whatever happened to his friends & family... especially Tomoyo Daidouji..." He's thought trailed of as Daniel called to him "JOHN! Hurry-up!"

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Norway, Raven's bus is heading for the coliseum where she will have a concert...

"Hmm... Here is the oh so famous Raven... sighing now & then thinking of her dead beloved... hmmm..." sighed Tomoyo. "Still thinking of him, aren't you?" asked Kaho [obviously she's now the caretaker of Tomoyo] Tomoyo just smiled & nodded her head. "You know wherever he is, I think he's also thinking of you..." assured Kaho. "How can you be sure? We were only friends while you two were a couple..." Tomoyo stammered. "Once dear, once..." corrected Kaho. "But that doesn't make any difference! You had the chance to experience his embrace, his kiss; his touch..." complained Tomoyo in a dreamy state [in love]. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! He was short; I am tall. He was an annoying 11-year-old while I was a 16- year- old! How could he ever kiss or embrace me?! You're sooo dramatic! I'll never wonder why you're oh soooooo famous!" sighed Kaho dramatically. "But... then why did you fall in love with him?" asked Tomoyo. Kaho just blushed & smiled [she's also in a dreamy state & very Kawaii her feet has wings & hearts surround her] "Ohhhh! He looked & acted like the young Touya I knew once...[still Kawaii & joining her forefingers in childishly way] though were still fighting now because of a stupid mistake I did in the past...Grr! I really hate myself! Well... it was also he's fault he loved Yue as if he was a woman & not me!" Kaho complained. "So you still like him? But... why is it that you keep blaming each other every time you meet. It seems very very weird Huh?" asked Tomoyo w/ an eyebrow arched up. [LOADING...] "Well, I'm quite... jealous-if you want to put it that way." Replied Kaho. "Oh? Then..." Tomoyo trailed off as the driver called to them. "Talk to you later! You must get ready! Your room is at 013, understand?" Kaho told her & went off. "Bye..."was all she could say.

Meanwhile somewhere in................................................ Amaksa Manor!

At Mr. Amaksa's study room.... [Whew! Dami ng dots]

"Is ever66666666666y?" asked Mr. Amaksa. "Yes, sir! As you had ordered." Dale answered. "I want you to leave no trace, not even a fingerprint! Understood?!" he ordered. "Yes, sir!" answered the group. "OF THE THOUGHT OF IT!" cried John opening the door of the study. "MASTER, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! I DEFINETLY WON'T ALLOW IT!" cried John. "John, calm down. It will never be discovered & yes I have gone insane if that's what you want to call it or rather an obsession... obsession to take revenge. And now you want me to stop it? No, I have waited for this for years & you want me to let it go! I have just grasped it & you tell me to let go! Now, that's insanity!" cried the enraged Mr. Amaksa. John looked at him & sighed "Then I don't have a choice but agree to it... just make sure that the boy would never be affected to this! For your information as if you don't know she was his... friend" [emphasizing for effect] "I know, I know, I know! There is no need to bother I'm going to Jamaica for a business trip & I want Daniel to take charge. DISPERSE!" he stammered. Dale & his group went out & headed for the garage, John went & told Daniel while Mr. Amaksa went to the airport heading for Jamaica [Yo! SEAN PAUL! Yeah!]

**CHAPTER IV: Unravel the Mask**

"Master, a-are y-you a-awake?" Asked John opening the door of Daniel's room.

"Yeah, why what's wrong? You seem stuttering... I heard you shouting... what was it all about? He's up to something isn't he?" he said searching John's eyes w/ his. "Well... ugh! Your father is leaving for a business trip in Jamaica and... Do you want the bad news or the much more bad news?" he John replied wincing now& then. "Okay... let's start with the bad news" sighed Daniel & he added, "as if I have a choice?" John sighed & said wincing "You're father's going... to...to.... K-kidnap s-someone." "Okay... he said with one eyebrow arched-up & whistled, so what's the other one?" John looked at Daniel in bewilderment, sighed & said, "Do you really want to know?" "How bad could it be?" shrugged Daniel "Uhhh... very bad? Okay & he said your going to take care of it..." sighed John. "M-me! Take care of it! I'm flabbergasted, overwhelmed, shocked, I- I feel wonderful! Papa entrusted me with a very important task! I- I can't believe it who-hoooo!" cried Daniel. "That's what I'm afraid of!" sighed John. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" complained Daniel with a brow arched-up. "No-no it's not what you think it is! It's just you're so young to have such responsibility!" complained John. "You're the only one who knows the child hiding under this mask, John, only you! Father doesn't even know about it! I hide beyond a mask to hide myself, to please my zealous father. And I will not fail him. So please John don't worry." said Daniel. "It's not that I don't have faith in you... it's just that you're young & what if we fail! You fail!" cried John & shook his head in worry. "Don't worry John, we could surpass this burden my father entrusted." assured Daniel. "You never forget what I teach you, don't you? I would really like to see the day that you would finally give your father grandchildren & me new young masters!" said John. "And a beautiful, understanding, loving & caring wife... and Oh! A voice to sing the compositions you have composed!" he added with a teasing voice. "With the look on your face & the tone of your voice I think you've found a match for me....."Daniel retorted. John smiled & said, "In fact I do have someone in mind but it's been long since you ever last saw her so I think you don't remember at all." "Was she beautiful? I just can't remember any meeting... you know after what happened..." he trailed off. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way but tell you what I think you'll be seeing her soon...Oh! Look at the time I must go!" John said mysteriously & ran off leaving Daniel puzzled. "I will be seeing her soon?" he muttered. Suddenly the secret door to his room opened & out came Dale & 3 others. "Master Daniel, we have come to fetch you for the mission. Shall we go now?" says Dale. Daniel hesitated for a moment & said, "Yes, yes we must go at once!" They went straight to the waiting helicopters & cars outside Amaksa Manor [probably the field(s)] & went their way.

Meanwhile at Raven's dressing room which was crowded with her family & friends...

"Oh, I can't wait to see you onstage!" exclaims Nakuru. "Oh, would you just quit it Nakuru?" complains Kero. "And by the way your partner here [refers to Suupi] is flying around throwing here & there the wrappings of the sweets he got" adds Mei Lin. "You should have not brought sweets Sakura!" complains Touya with his matter-of-fact kind of tone. "Hey! As if I knew he would actually find it! It's supposed to be Tomoyo's gift... & hey! Li's a part of this too!" complains Sakura "Oh, come on Touya! You & Yukito also brought sweetened cakes & pastries!" adds Li. "Yeah, for once Touya don't be such a killjoy!" joked Yukito & added "Or is it just because she's here!" Kaho who was just sitting quietly nearby blushed & nodded her head in embarrassment while Touya complained & blushed furiously too but the noise of the people around them dissolved his complaints & Yukito's teases. But one of them never cared to listen to them in fact she was so engrossed with her thoughts that it seemed that she was all alone in the room. The noise only died when finally the director called her & so one by one all left for the front row seats leaving her behind to be ready within 3 minutes. Meanwhile the black covered men waited at the arena, the coliseum & the roof, one of them without her knowledge was to give her the very shocking discovery of her life.

**CHAPTER V: Kidnapped**

[In this chapter & till the very end will possibly have 2-3 pages. So enjoy a perfect headache ï]

The crowd was restless shouting for more. Raven looked at them with wonder & amazement. Time check half past eleven. "Umm... since were ending I want to end this concert with a new song I had just recorded though it's not yet aired so you're really in for a treat tonight!" Raven exclaimed & adds, "So here it goes..." The crowd cheered while the song began & Ravens melodious, angelic voice rang through the arena. On the later part of the song, the roof came falling down in the crowd's heads & men in black carrying guns came falling down, the doors burst open & a swarm of men in black carrying guns, & the backstage also was full of men in black carrying guns who "populated" the stage. Now, this caused panic & commotion to the viewers that they were shouting, running, crying & panicking.

Touya shouted amidst the crowd's cries "SAKURA, LI, SPINEL SUN, KEROBEROS, YUE, TAKORU, MEI LIN!!!" They looked at him or rather to what he was pointing at. "TOMOYO!!!" he was able to shout. They looked at the stage & saw Kaho fighting off some of Tomoyo's attackers while the band players helped her. They changed to their magical forms [except for Mei Lin] & instantly joined in the fight. "Takuro! Spinel Sun! Secure Tomoyo! Bring her home!" ordered Touya. They were able to fight off most of the attackers but they kept coming & to add to their distaste one of them was of great strength, agility & speed. They could not overthrow him they took turns against him except of course Yue who fought the attackers that came from the roof, Touya who fought of the attackers that came from the doors & Kaho who covered Tomoyo's "escape" was fighting of the attackers. Suddenly the greatest attacker advanced to Kaho, bearing great strength he attacked her. "Move away bitch!" glared the attacker. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from assholes!" retorted Kaho. Touya saw what was happening and saw Kaho's strength failing though she was very good at hiding it he instantly called to Yue & shouted "Yue, the moon!" Yue followed & made the opening of the roof wider so that the moon's glow flowed through the opening giving strength to all of them especially Kaho & Yue. The attacker gave a yelp & fell down as Kaho attacked him with renewed strength. But something strange happened an invulnerable barrier bearing the symbol of Eriol or Clow Reed covered him that sent Kaho flying in mid-air thankfully Touya caught her just in time. The attacker bewildered & frightened because of Touya who was blinded with rage, eyes burning & attacking him blow by blow. "How dare you?!!!" cried Touya. The attacker was hurt all over as Touya hit him over & over again with his fire fists. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" came Tomoyo's shrill cry. Sakura & the others hurriedly went to it leaving Touya who was still giving the attacker a piece of his mind & Kaho who was sprawled on the floor. "Why did you come here? Who sent you?" he asked. The attacker shook his head & continued to fight hopelessly. Angered Touya gave him a blow in the ribs that sent him sprawled on the floor. He groaned while Touya took of his mask & gasped as he saw the attackers face. He was fair, handsome, his hair dark & sleek as a raven's wing but he's eyes like his hair was the color of a raven's wing that showed wisdom beyond his years & magick! He's face resembled that of... "Eriol!!!" gasped Touya touching the guy's face. They made a connection Daniel had visions of himself with them & then suddenly the image of a girl who's eyes & hair were of the same color as a raven's wing, her face, her voice gave his heart a swing & he was able to murmur the name... "Tomoyo..." Suddenly the visions blurred & he snapped backed to reality. He saw the guy called Touya sprawled with Kaho & Dale standing before him. "Come master!" Dale ordered & grabbed him as the helicopter pulled them up into the oblivious night [obviously the ladder]. "The mission was successful, the girl is now in the safe premises of the van & the men" Dale reported. "Was she hurt?" he asked. "No, but the others...." Dale trailed off as Daniel butted in with a slight of anger & anguish in his voice "You mean the strange looking people who tried to protect her? What did you do to them? Were they seriously injured? Tell me! Tell me!" "We only gave them the sleeping drought & no they were not seriously injured & what's with the voice?" Dale asked. "Nothing, nothing..." he shook his head. "You sure? No bruises or anything?" Dale asked. "No, just- just tired" he sighed. Meanwhile back at the coliseum Sakura, Li, Suupi, Yukito, Kero & Nakuru stirred & woke-up they hurriedly went back in & found Touya & Kaho sprawled on the floor. "Ooniisan!" cried Sakura. Touya stirred & woke-up gasping for breath he was able to say the words... "Eriol...was...the attacker...he's alive...he...I...made...a...connection"

"Ooniisan, you're making no sense! Eriol can't be alive! The attacker must...must have been the new reincarnation it just couldn't be him! He's dead!" cried Sakura. "By the way where's..." Li trailed off as Mrs. Daidouji, Mr. Kinomoto & the police came. "We came as fast as we could. It seems all of you are drugged & Touya! What happened to you?!" cried Mr. Kinomoto rushing to him. "What happened to Kaho? Where is Tomoyo?!" Where is she?!" asked Mrs. Daidouji. "She's been taken... we were shot with sleeping droughts... we tried but failed" says the shaken Mei Lin who began to sob. "There, there now... don't cry it was not your fault... sleeping droughts are strong & dangerous good thing you're still okay & alive. Don't worry we'll find her. She'll be okay, I know she will be she's a fighter & headstrong... stubborn at times" hushed Mrs. Daidouji. The police investigated the place while the family went to the hospital because of Kaho & Touya who were unconscious.

Meanwhile at Amaksa Manor...........

Tomoyo stirred & found herself on very large bedroom with a balcony, living room & a piano. She went out of bed & observed the room while murmuring the words... "Wow! Amazing! They're probably very civilized & rich for kidnappers!" Suddenly the painting opened & out came a maid who was carrying a set of clothes, smiled & said to her "You're an early riser! Good Morning! Now this are your clothes & don't complain or master might get mad! You're still of course his hostage... Now don't tell anyone I've talked to you. Just be silent & you'll be safe", footsteps outside the room-men's voices, "Oh! Must hurry! Now remember don't tell! Be silent! And talk only when spoken to! Don't complain!" And disappeared behind the painting. The doorknob turned, she instantly jumped to bed, hid herself under her blanket & acted as if she was asleep. Dale & John with a dozen of maids entered the room whispering among themselves. "She's beautiful, she's such an angel! Look at her! She looks like master though female" the maids whispered excitedly. "Hush, she's asleep we want you to take care of her, keep her company but no word about Daniel! Not a word! The family's surname should not be mentioned!" ordered John. "Now, Dale I won't tolerate any inhumane stuff in this house! Having her is problem enough! If you ever touch a single hair upon these girl well you must be ready to pack your things up! I'm still head here though Daniel is Master! I'm his caretaker & 2nd in command next to Master A- never mind! Just don't hurt her!" cried John. "Like as if we'll hurt her? She of course is the master's guest & not my problem! The guys & I will be going to...[he danced hula-hula] HAWAII! Great beach! Great women! In a lone island, you know the one we went the other year? The girls wearing only grass skirts! "Their cannibals, and its rainy season-mosquitoes? Wild animals? No accurate supply of food, fresh water & a house? Now that's really a great vacation! Really?" teased John. "Well, it's called a survival test. Good for practicing & if not well go to the mainland. If not we'll go to other places. And- we'll the master & the young master gave us a time off & we'll be coming home not till she's home", retorted Dale & added, "So see you! Bye!" He strode off & opened the door when John bewildered & confused cried "You're leaving right away?! You mean the manor will be left with no personal bodyguards!" "Uh, Yeah? So bye!" he left whistling a happy tune. John sighed & ordered the maids "If she wakes up call me or just make her ready for tonight, the master would be waiting..." And left. "Who's Daniel anyway? And what about tonight? What do they want from me anyway? Money? My Life? Reputation? And...[she gulped] MY VIRGINITY?!" wondered Tomoyo. The day ends & the sun returned to its domain as the moon took over. She was wearing a simple dress the color of white & pale lavender, her soft curls tumbling down her shoulders; she wore no jewels but looked exactly magnificent! She entered the room & found the master of the house waiting for her [though his back facing her] John proclaimed "You're guest, sir!" and left.

**CHAPTER VI: The Revelation**

[I wonder why it's the revelation-hey! I may be the author but I just don't know why? Hope your still at the right pace & aren't having any hard time reading ï]

John left them & as the door slammed the guy slowly faced Tomoyo [His eyes were closed when he finally faced her anime style]. He opened his eyes [anime style! Slowly] smiled at her coldly & said in a cold voice, "Welcome, to my home!" Tomoyo gasped & thoughts filled her mind like wild fire. She looked at him bewildered, nervous & slightly afraid. Here was a guy who looked exactly like her dead beloved; here was a guy who showed supernatural power; here was a guy whose eyes showed wisdom beyond his years... "Clow Reed..." she thought, "this –this can't be! This is not happening! He- he looks exactly like Eriol! Sheer coincidence? But- but his eyes... they look exactly like Eriol's... The moon! It's reflecting his aura! I could feel Clow Reed's power flowing in this very room! No! NO!" she thought & finally cried "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" & she left him running towards the safe premises of her room. Crying she locked the door & cried herself to sleep. John heard the commotion & ran to he Dining hall shouting as he went "DANIEL!!! DANIEL!!" He arrived seeing a confused & bewildered Daniel & demanded, "What happened? I demand you to speak out at once!" "Well... I don't really know here I was welcoming her when suddenly she just gasped stared at me for minutes so I beckoned her to seat down & eat but it seemed she was not paying attention so I strode to her when suddenly she cried & left me! Strange she was staring at me for what seemed like hours... she seems to know me already... or it's just that she was scared of me? John? John?..." he answered. John was silent when Daniel started talking about Tomoyo staring at him, "Could it be that she still recognized Daniel though they never saw each other for exactly 2-3 years? Could this be the day of reckoning? Recalling Daniel's past? The day that I should tell him his real identity? A dark secret kept from him all these years? Should I? Or should I not? He changed a bit after the mission; he's eyes show wisdom beyond his years & his becoming secretive & hide in his room almost every hour of everyday. This is an emergency I must call the master right away!" "JOHN?!" cried Daniel, John startled, jumped & said, "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that I remembered something... I must call your father immediately... so night" John left the room making Daniel confused & bewildered even more. "He's hiding something from me, I just know it. Does he know anything about the visions I see every night? About the strange looking people at the coliseum? Or my visions of her?" Daniel thought getting his motor keys & leaving for the woods near the mansion.

Meanwhile at the Daidouji's house............

"Ooniisan, you shouldn't be walking around. Ooniisan rest!" says Sakura frowning. "Rest, my ass! I've been locked in that room with a nurse whose always looking at me with longing! And I'm fine! I could balance myself easily, I could take care of myself & I could easily wa-wa-walk!!!" complained Touya falling down on Suupi & Kero who were playing Play Station. "Hey! Watch it!" cried Suupi. "And what a pretty big mouth too!" says Yukito. "Oh, shut up! And since when did big brothers listen to younger sisters? Huh, monster?" teased Touya. "Like now!" cried Sakura pushing his brother who fell. "What the-? HEY!!!" cried Touya. They laughed even Mr. Kinomoto & Mrs. Daidouji except Kaho who was sulking in one corner. "They're so happy... as if nothing's wrong...Tomoyo...hope your safe...from him...whoever he is...ugh! Don't they realize Tomoyo might be in grave danger from that-that guy! Were not even sure if he's Eriol back from the dead or a new reincarnation of Clow Reed! Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I got to speak out!" thought Kaho & crying out, "Oh! For crying out loud!" Silence. "But... Kaho what's wrong?" asked Mei Lin softly. They looked at her with curios looks. Kaho laughed a high cold laugh & said "Very funny...really?...you ask me what's wrong?" She laughed again & said rather coldly "Really? You don't get it do you? You just don't get it?! Here we are having fun, safe within the premises of our very own home & family while one of us is kidnapped with a guy who we don't even know might be Eriol back from the dead or another reincarnation of Clow Reed! We don't even know if they're feeding her well, treating her well! She might be dead by now or dying!" she was standing now tears in her eyes, "And here you are laughing as if you have no worries in the world! While Tomoyo is suffering out there... somewhere! And you tell me what's wrong? Well, I'll tell you what's wrong you're being heartless! And you seem no to worry!" There was silence as the words sank in. "Fine!" cried Kaho standing up & tried to leave but Touya stopped her [who grabbed her arm & grasped it tightly]."Let me go! You-You're hurting me!" cried Kaho trying to yank her arm of his grasp. "Where do you think you're going?" hissed Touya. "I said- LET ME GO!" she cried and sent him flying with a very good slap [with the help of her powers!]. Touya hits the wall & lay sprawled after & the others rushed to him as she watched in horror of what she have done. Yukito looked at her with profound anger, disgust, & hatred & said, "Now look what you've done! You very well know that Touya is still recovering! And what have you done? Within seconds you sent him flying in mid-air, sprawled in the floor & hurt! And with a little bit of your powers! Are you out of your damn mind?! I don't know why you're acting like this, but this is all I could say.." He trailed off as he changed into Yue. "I see the old Kaho, the ruthless one, the one who makes herself out-of-place, the one who have a crave for power, the one who at one moment feels in one moment the most powerful person in the whole wide world & then shift to the most lowly of creatures in the world! Some things never change..." Kaho's eyes widened & tears strolled down her lovely face, her hand covering her trembling lips, she whispered "I...I-I'm sorry..." & she left hurriedly. "Nooo... Yue follow her! She might do something to herself... I'm okay..." he trailed off as they heard car wheels screeching & the gate being forcefully opened. Touya's eyes widened with fear & he forcefully let himself stand. "Ooniisan! No! You must stay here! Yue follow her & bring her back at once!" stammered Sakura. "No! Just let her be! Touya there's no need to worry, I know her & she's probably heading for the temple or Eriol's house-I think," argued Nakuru. Touya just grunted as Sakura & the others lead him to his room. Several minutes later, they started to leave his room while the nurse took care of the "sleeping" Touya. "He still loves Kaho though he denies it because of what had happened in the past... I wonder where she is?" says Yue.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city at the shorelines of Yoshida lies Kaho upon the sands grieving...

"Why? Why am I like this? Why can't I just control this feelings?" she thought angrily throwing a pebble at the sea. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she cursed herself...

Meanwhile.............. [You may think why it was short well you'll find out later]

Touya opened his eyes to see the nurse staring at him. Silence, she didn't budge. "Um... could you please stop staring?" he pleaded. As if she was awakened from a trance, the startled nurse hurriedly left him & stood in a corner. "I'm sorry... is there anything I could do for you?" she whispered. Touya smiled seductively & cooed to her, "Oh, yes..." And he strode to her, pinned her at the wall and..........

[uy! Ano kaya ang mangyayari hmm... D.I.A.M.?]

Now, back to Kaho....

"Touya... If something ever happens to you...I- I don't know what I'm going to do!" she thought dismayingly throwing pebbles again & again, unwary that her beloved appeared just right beside her. "You know, it would be better if you just shout & empty your heart of those feelings...What-" he trailed off as Kaho rushed at him & sobbed hysterically in his open arms. "Touya...I-I'm sorry..."she whispered. Touya patted her back while saying comforting words, "It's alright, nothing to worry about...I'm here... hush, hush now... it's alright, it's alright...." He left her crying in his arms, & rocked back & forth as if to calm her & to ease her pain. He stroked her hair, patted her back & said comforting words but deep inside he was raging because he could feel the deep burden, which was placed upon her shoulders. "This must not go on.... I must tell her...."he thought angrily, hot tears strolling down his face & unto her also wet face. He cupped her face, drying her tears; he said, "Kaho, this must not go on... I- I want you to open-up to me.... Let me share the burden you are bringing... let me be a part of your life as your friend, protector, mentor, and- your lover..." He lowered his head, slightly leaning forward, and kissed her. Shocked by the sudden approach, she cried even harder, closing her eyes, she gave in to her feelings. They looked such an awfully lovely sight that passersby stopped & looked at them.

Now, back to the Daidouji's house...

"Hmmm... You know what?" said Sakura. The others stirred & looked at her. Silence. Finally, Kero asked "What?" Sakura smiled, laughed for a few minutes & deliberately stopped. They looked at her with eyebrows arched up. "Sorry, it's just that- I'm curious... I feel something's going to happen- something's wrong...Dad, could I just take a peek at Ooniisan? You know, just a little bit? I promise not to make any noise! Please? Even just for a short time? To ease my curiosity?" she retorted. Mr. Kinomoto looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "It's okay but a little peek only & don't make any noise!" Sakura, as if resurrected, jumped for joy & ran to Touya's room. She opened the door & as she slid her head in, she found the room dark. "Weird, it's so dark. Something is wrong, very wrong," she thought entering the room. She walked across the room & suddenly... "Mmph!" a muffled moan came from the other side of the room. "Egad!!! What was that? A muffled moan? No, don't tell me Ooniisan- the nurse!" she thought. Another muffled moan came from the other side. Now, this she couldn't handle & so... "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

Sakura's shriek gave new strength to the others who were doing nothing at the living room. "Hmm? Wait a minute, that's Sakura's voice!" stirred Li. They came running at the room. One by one they came inside which made Sakura stop shrieking. "Sakura, what happened? Would someone please turn on the light?" asked Li. As the light filled the room, their visions cleared and they were shocked to see the nurse at a corner of the room, tied & stressed out. They untied the magical ropes that bind her & listened to her plea. "He called me & cornered me here, he murmured something & suddenly I found myself tied with those-those things! And then he disappeared! Sir, your son is a practitioner of the dark arts, be careful!" she explained. Mr. Kinomoto gave Sakura a glance. She made the nurse sleep and Yue erased her memory of what had happened, she then created a perfect double of Touya & told it to "play sleep". After a few minutes of perfect silence & concentration, Sakura waked the nurse up saying, "Nurse? Nurse? Wake up now & go home. Ooniisan is quite fine now." "Oh. I'm sorry I must have overslept! Honestly, I just wanted to take a little snooze", she gave out a yawn, "hmm... Arigato Gosaimas! I'll be going then! Sayonara!" She took a long last look at "Touya" & left. After several minutes Touya magically appeared with Kaho in his arms. "As I expected!" stammered Nakuru. "It's about time!" added Yukito. "Why? What's wrong I only left for a few minutes!" complained Touya. "Well nothing's really wrong except that you left without a note or a trace of where you will be going, you scandalized the nurse, you made us worry...and...OH! YOU ALMOST BLOWED OUR COVER!" snapped Sakura. "Shh... Kaho is sleeping she have had for one day..." hushed Touya. He left them with bewildered, amazed, and shocked faces. He brought the fragile sleeping body of Kaho to his room & there he laid her down to rest. He carried his sofa & placed it just beside his bed & slept beside the woman she loved & cared for. Meanwhile the others went to the garden & there they had a discussion. "I think they finally gave in to their hidden feelings," sobbed Nakuru. "Yes, but its about time anyway!" sighed Yukito. "And look at the bright side you could stop chasing after Touya!" snickered Suupi. "I agree!" chimed in Kero. [Kawaii form, Nakuru appears to be blushing, crying, flapping her arms, and waving her angry fists at Suupi & Kero.] "You're so rude!" cried Nakuru. [Still Kawaii form Nakuru using Yukito's shirt as a handkerchief, Yukito who's also in Kawaii form had a big sweat drop & blushing] "Eh-hehehe..."Yukito laughed nervously. They had a good hearty laugh before they finally turned in.


End file.
